


gut feeling

by dawnstruck



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstruck/pseuds/dawnstruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not expected. It's not planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gut feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write drabbles, but this just came over me, so I thought I might as well share it. I love first kiss scenarios because there are just so many possibilities. *swoon*

It's not expected. It's not planned.

It's not that any of their friends, of their teammates would roll their eyes with a sigh because they had seen this coming all along. Or that the two of them have been hiding their feelings for a long time, so used to the way of guarding their smiles and touches that it was second nature by now.

It was not even that they hadn't seen each other for months and years and that the sudden reunion finally opened their eyes.

Instead, for all its suddeness, its surprise, its spontaneity, it was all calm and easy.

Aomine walked into the bar where they were meeting for drinks, finally all of age and in the same area at the same time. His hair was wind-swept and a little damp and he ran his fingers through it, surveying the scene, looking for his former teammates.

His gaze immediately found Kise, leaning against the bar counter, after just having placed an order.

He looked like always, self-assured and too stylish for this establishment, the usual slightly vague, slightly bored smile on his face as he waited for his drink. The movement by the door made his head tilt, eyes flicking up.

Aomine's gaze found his and for a moment they just looked at each other, for a beat Aomine didn't think, didn't question, didn't-

A few long strides maneuvered him through the room, between the chairs and tables and people, aware that his friends were sitting at his peripheral vision, but never paying them any attention.

“Hi,” Kise said as soon as he was close enough to hear over the music and the low murmur of voices, always in the background, but Aomine did not bother with an answer, didn't even bother with simply coming to a stop.

His last step carried him not just toward Kise, but against Kise, into Kise, as he lifted his hands and put his autumn-cold palms to cheeks that never even had time to blush.

Aomine leaned in and Kise didn't flinch back, his eyes sliding shut with a mild frown, not of consternation, but concentration, his own lips meeting Aomine, tongues in-between.

It didn't take long, just a short touch, an even shorter taste, and then Aomine pulled back again, running the tip of his tongue along the insides of his own mouth now, as if trying to suss out whether there were any traces of Kise still left in him.

  
Upon finding none, he decided that they would have to kiss again, now and later and for however long it took to mesh them together.

“Alright,” Kise said as though he had been reading his thoughts, lower lip caught between his teeth, obviously having tried to catch Aomine's flavor as well and finding himself lacking.

Yeah, Aomine thought, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards, even as he could hear Satsuki's outraged cry in the background and the more contained confusion of the others.

Sometimes you just had to trust your gut feeling.


End file.
